


Don't you worry child.

by Tentaqls



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adoption, Crushes, Gay Parents, Hermann is crushing, M/M, Mention of substance abuse, Post-Movie, This is going to be cute, fake married, minor sexism and heteronormativity, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaqls/pseuds/Tentaqls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world no longer under threat, Newton decides to pursue the goal of parenthood by himself, but unfortunately in his current romantic situation that is not an option. He enlists the aide of his very close friend and former colleague to help him overcome this and earn the joys of parenting. But they have to do it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ack ack ack. This is the first fanfic I've written since 6th grade. I'm a bit nervous. Be warned ye who enter here.

 Chapter 1: Single Parent Adoptions

 

**Characteristics we look for in a good adoptive family**

  * Being stable, mature, dependable, and flexible

  * Having the ability to advocate for children

  * Being a team player with your family or child welfare worker




 

Newt sat in the chair flipping through the brochures, stomach doing turns and twists. It was 12 months since the Breach had been closed, and he hadn't felt this nervous since drifting with a baby Kaiju. Starting a family seemed like an even more monumental task, especially by himself.

 

“ _Its okay, you got this. You're not going to be turned down. There are so many kids that need loving parents...a loving parent. I can easily financially support them, I have plenty of space and plenty of time to raise them. I will be the best damn father there ever was”_ he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander to bright images of the future. Playing catch on the lawn during the summer and going to amusement parks. Helping them with homework, oh gosh science fairs will be a blast. Going sledding in the winter and coming inside for a big dinner of beef stew like his dad used to make. 

 

“Dr. Geiszler, you can come in now” a woman with gray hair piled on top of her head and sensible shoes on her feet opened the door and welcomed him in. “Please, have a seat, I assume your wife will be joining up soon?” She said settling herself into a chair on the opposite side of the battered wooden desk. Newt sank into the lumpy, padded chair.

 

“No, I don't have a wife” he said squirming around in his seat trying to make himself comfortable and stop a piece of plastic from digging into his butt cheek. 

 

“Husband...?” she trailed off “Is that why you left that part of the paperwork blank? We do allow gay couples to adopt, this is the 21st century, but we cannot allow a single male to adopt children” She ventured, her tone cautious. 

 

“I'm not married at all “ his heart began to pound as he watched her thin lips press together and disappear like the space between her eyebrows “butIamengagedandwewillbegettingmarriedshortly”

 

“Oh that’s good then. Who is your fiance?” The woman smiled, relaxed and leaned back in the creaking chair. Newton could barely hear her over the pounding of his veins in his ears. He had nearly ruined his chances. 

 

“A colleague of mine from the war, he still works with the PPDC. His name is Herman and we're getting married next week” the words tumbled out of his mouth without a second thought. There was no way this could possibly go wrong. 

 

“Oh congratulations! Too bad he couldn't come in today, he must be so busy. I remember hearing about you two, he's a mathematician, right?” she questioned, eyes crinkling with a smile.

 

“Yes, and a physicist. He's very talented..and smart” His face began to warm. That wasn't a lie, for all the arguing and smartassery he really did admire Hermann, and thought he was a brilliant man. 

 

Hermann Gottlieb sat at his desk in one of the PPDC Satellite offices, tapping away at codes for a single person Jaeger “Mark: Cleanup”, meant to aid in restoration of areas affected by Kaiju Blue (and hopefully tear down that abomination of a wall). He reached over for his dainty, half full tea cup and the moment his fingers brushed the porcelain handle he felt his blood start to pump and the sensation of his chest tightening. As if he was doing something monumentally irresponsible and risky. Something Newton would do.

 

Newton pulled his jacket tighter around himself with one hand to brace himself from the chilly New England winter, more paperwork in the other for Hermann to fill out (if he agreed. He has to!) and slid into the front seat of his sensible and silver sedan. He turned the ignition and the heater on and pressed himself into the seat, practicing his calm breaths before digging out his cellular and begginign to type out a message.

 

_Noot: Hey Hermann! Lets go get drinks after you finish_

_Dr. Gottlieb: I will meet you at the bar at 6._


	2. Mint Juleps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh wow. this is a lot better received than I anticipated, TBH I was considering orphaning because some jerk bummed me out super bad but you guys  
> are super awesome and I am super motivated to keep this up.

 

 

It was a little more difficult to find Newton at a bar these days. Not only because he had abandoned his old uniform of bright white and stained dress shirts in favor of T-shirts and sweater; but he was also less inclined to begin wreaking havoc and picking fights over his tattoos and respect for the Kaiju. It took a glance around the bar before her saw that shock of messy, dark hair that was finally showing a smattering of silver. He approached it, suddenly very aware of the tsunami waves of anxiety rolling off Newton who was hunched over staring into his drink, his faced scrunched up like he was trying to discern the spaces between the electrons in the atoms of the molecules of his drink.

 

“Newton, how was your day?” Hermann said draping his coat over the back of the booth and plopping down on the comfy seat. Newton was still staring into his drink and Hermann finally noticed he was playing with something round and shiny in his hand. On the same hand was a new ring, a pitch black band, slightly shiny and inlaid with three diamonds. Newton looked up, and stilled his hand. The dim lighting of the bar did nothing for the worry wrinkles he had set in his face.

 

“Were you so enthusiastic about asking me to drinks, not on our usual day so you could show me your new piece of jewelry? “ Hermann motioned at Newton's hand that was now clenched, guarding whatever he held in it like a clam protecting a pearl; then turned to the waitress who was standing, hip cocked waiting for him to order.

 

“Yes, yes. I am so sorry. I will have my usual Mint Julep and if Newton has not ordered already, our order of spinach and artichoke dip. Thank you, Deandra” 

 

“Comin' right up sweetheart” the waitress winked at him and turned on her heel to walk away, scribbling the order on a notepad. Hermann leaned in over the table, towards Newton. He looked as if he was forcing back a torrent of emotion, and Hermann could almost reach out and touch the damn that was starting to leak. Newton sniffled and reached under his glasses to rub his eye.

 

“Did they..Are they not going to let you adopt? You completed the rehabilitation after your possession charge, and you've been sober for almost a decade. They shouldn't be holding that against you. Especially after all you've done” he said in the most calming and empathetic voice he could muster, reaching over and putting his hand over Newton's fist, which opened, and a ring fell out of the hand that turned over to hold onto Hermann's. Inexplicably, he took notice of it but could not for the life of him comprehend it's existence lying down on the table, still warm from Newton's body heat.

 

“Sort of” Newton's voice was tense, Hermann was starting to feel the anxiety attack that was threatening to overtake Newton. He attempted to exude calm and serenity, to reinforce the wall that Newton was building against the overwhelming fight-or-flight response.

 

“They don't let single parents...single men adopt” Newton said tightening his grip on Hermann's hand and looking up to look the other man straight in the eye “I mean, I understand why. First there's the risk of pedophilia, which you know I'm not. I just wanna be a dad and raise two beautiful wonderful kids and give them a happy life. And then of course if something happens to me the kids...they'll just go back to the orphanages” he revealed. Hermann brought his other hand up to encase Newton's hand in his own, trying harder to exude the love, compassion, empathy anything to keep Newton from breaking down right here right now.

 

“Do you guys....want to order anything else?” Deandra gently placed the dish of chips and dip between them and the highball glass full of Julep in front of Hermann.

 

“No, we're fine for now” Herman faltered, not breaking eye contact with Newton. “So, what are you going to do about it? It's not in your nature to allow something like this to stop you.” Hermann declared. Newton cracked a smile, but the anxiety roared and pounded further against the wall.

 

“That’s right. I need, your help though. You are the only one I can trust, especially if something happens to me. I know you want kids too, but on your own terms and these aren't really your terms but I need you to help me man..” Newton's voice became quicker and higher pitched. Hermann realized what was happening. Fear struck him.

 

“ _He cannot possibly know I'm attracted to him, even after this drift! Is he really going to ask me to..”_

 

 _“_ So dude, marry me. I got the white picket fence, I just need you to be my husband and we can have two awesome kids. I won't even mind if you date other dudes, you don't actually have to be stuck with me and we can get a divorce” Newton blubbered, holding out the ring that looked so similar to the one already on his hand.

 

Quite suddenly, Hermann was afflicted by a peculiar situation. The tabletop and his drink seemed to be rising up towards him at an alarming rate.

 


	3. Morphine Clouds and two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann has injured himself and likes two.

 “Grade three concussion”

“Facial penetrating trauma”

 

Hermann squinted up at white lights, barely hearing the words floating around him as they tried to nest in his ear. He slowly closed his eyes again.

 

_“I must be dead, or dreaming”_ he thought to himself “ _There is no way that could have happened, I am going to wake up in my bed by mysel-”_ Hermann was interrupted by the slightly jarring exit of the gurney he was laying on from the ambulance. He was vaguely aware of a shrill voice screeching his name and something round pressed into his palm. The ring. He closed his fist around it and held it to his chest over his heart and let his mind slip away.

 

Groggily, he reached up to feel his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut against harsh fluorescent lighting. There were stitches in his cheek, a rough contrast to his smooth skin. 

 

“Newton?” He called out in a hoarse voice. When nobody responded he swung his legs over the side of the bed the best he could in a haze of morphine. Reaching behind himself to hold the back of the gown he was now in (“ _Where are my clothes??”)_ he tottered out the door, one arm outstretched to balance himself. 

 

He could feel the drift connection. He could feel that Newton was near and it was just a post-war and strange version of “Hot and Cold”. He fumbled around, leaning on the wall for support abruptly changing directions when he felt the connection dull in the slightest.

 

Newton got up from the cafeteria table and began walking on impulse. He could feel Hermann. Hermann was awake and..moving? He could feel his name being called and strode briskly out of the cafeteria before breaking out into a full sprint.

 

He almost crashed into Hermann, who was looking dazed and confused.

 

“Hey, Hermann. You should really be in your room” he panted, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

 

“Whaaat happened too me?” Hermann slurred. Morphine was clogging up the plumbing of his brain. He had an opiate tolerance thanks to his many years of RA, and they may have over compensated. In fact he was sure they had overcompensated. 

 

“You, you fainted. And you smashed your face into your glass and fell out of your seat when I asked you to marry me” Newton was now standing up, his face had a slight sheen of sweat and was flushed. Hermann abandoned his endeavor of holding the back of his gown together to touch the stitches in his face.

 

“Why did you ask me to marry _you_?” He asked, still slurring slightly. Newton flinched slightly and the corners of his mouth turned downward.

 

“B-because I wanted to adopt, and it feels too late for me to marry proper and I can't adopt as a single man and I only trus-” Newton's increasingly quavering voice was silenced by Hermann's skinny finger taking a place on his lips.

 

“Be quiet Newton. You are being very ridiculous” He said removing the finger and gingerly kneeling down on the tiled carpets in the hospital hallway. 

 

“ _ **I**_ am going to ask you to marry me, and marry me properr” Hermann intoned grabbing Newton's hand “Will you marry me Newton?” he asks earnestly. Somewhere underneath the thick quilts of painkillers he can hear himself thinking that this is a terrible idea. 

 

“Dude. Hell yes” Newton is restraining laughter and pulls the ring out of his pocket. Hermann grabs it and puts it on Newt's finger, stacked on the other one. Close enough.

 

“Alright, come on, let's get you back to your room” Newton put his arms under Hermann's and hoisted him up.

 

“How many kids are we going to have?” Hermann's head lolled back a bit as Newton maneuvered one arm under him to simultaneously protect his dignity (And the vision of anyone who stood behind them, how could a man's ass be so pale?!) and keep him upright and off his bad leg. 

 

“Two, a boy and a girl” He assured Hermann.

 

“I like two” He said.


	4. Weddin Bells Intensifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DING DONG CAN YOU HEAR THE WEDDING BELLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little difficult to write. Thanks to the-kaiju-groupie on tumblr :3

 “Newton..oh” Hermann stared blatantly at Newt “you do actually clean up well when you brush your hair and shower. But do you insist on the beard?” He huffed slightly. The corners of Newt's mouth turned up a bit and his eyes twinkled and Hermann's heart seemed to stop.

 

“Well yeah, I mean I masterminded this whole thing, so I get to be the top so I gotta have a beard. It's super manly” He said stroking his facial hair “besides, can you even grow a sweet stache?”

Hermann frowned at the smaller man.

 

“I am not even going to begin to list all the ways what you said is problematic because I would need several magnitudes of the universe and we do not have time for that” Hermann sighed jostling his way into the bathroom. He turned his face and examined the side of his face carefully. The stitches holding the wound closed together had been successfully covered up thanks to a liberal amount of costume makeup and video tutorials. Newt rolled his eyes at Hermann's preening.

 

“Come on sweetie pie, we have to meet Tendo and you look beautiful as ever” Newt teased tugging at Hermann’s sleeve jacket. Hermann allowed Newton to lead him out of his-no, it was now their house. Hermann's belongings were already neatly laid out in a downstairs bedroom, like he had lived there for ages. His own condo had been sold.

 

The drive to the courthouse was silent, but the air and the ghost drift connection was buzzing vibrantly with excitement, anxiety and a little bit of confusion. Hermann was taking extra care to keep the affectionate feelings he had for Newt packed tightly away from the ghost drift. He fiddle-faddled with the seat adjustments in Newt's big silver SUV (“It's still really eco-friendly! It's a hybrid and it gets like 80 miles to the gallon!” He had explained when he was taking Hermann to his home- _their new home together_ ). The seat below him and behind him begin to warm, relieving his aching joints that were made more achy from the bitter New England weather. Newt made a pleased little noise and Hermann felt a little tendril of joy reach over and wrap around him. It was infectious, he couldn't help but to smile.

 

Despite the fact Newton was almost literally vibrating with nervous energy, like one of his silly rip-cord tops ready to start rattling around in one of the “arenas” he calmly got out of the car and was around the side and opened the door for Hermann, already holding his hand out to assist the taller man. Hermann felt his face heat up.

 

“Well come on, I wanna marry you dude” Newton grinned. As Hermann reached out to take Newt's assistance, they both felt it slip. It was like a little, warm ripple that snuck out of the tightly sealed box and wrapped around them. It was affection, adoration, and _love_. Hermann's heart dropped through the crust of the Earth and Newt's eyebrow ticked up in questioning. The two of them stayed still for a microsecond until Newton wiggled his hand a bit and smiled.

 

“Well come on, we've fucked around enough dude” He joked. Hermann took his hand and allowed Newt to assist him into the courthouse, their arms linked together, both of them walking perfectly in step into the building.

 

“Hey lover boys!” Tendo greeted them with a stack of papers tucked under his arm. He paused to regard their tuxedos. He himself was wearing one of his old-fashioned suits.

 

“Jeez, all dressed up and fancy. Although Newt you look like a homeless dude in a tux. Seriously Hermann make your fiance shave. Alright come on guys its time for some paperwork!” He said waving the folder of papers in their faces. Newt had covered his chin with hand, jaw slack in a look of shock and offense.

 

“I do not look homeless dude! I look handsome and manly, like a rugged mountain man!” he protested. Tendo snorted and Hermann chuckled as they made their way over to a small seating are with a too-low coffee table.

 

PAPERWORK. Tendo got to sit back and chew on some of the complimentary pastries the courthouse had set out for couples getting wed. Newton and Hermann hunched over the tables, filling out forms for taxes, power of attorney an the various other marriage-y things that came with marriage.

 

“Are we hyphenating our names or keeping them the same?” Newt asked glaring down at the Change of Name form.

 

“Actually, I was thinking to take yours...” Hermann ventured “I mean it will look good to the adoption agency, and I would quite like to shake off association to my father” He explained. Newt's whole face seemed to explode upwards into a grin as he scribbled something on the Change of Name form.

 

_Hermann Geiszler_

 

Hermann's own heart became a thunderous roar. Things started to move in slow motion of Newt shuffling up the paperwork. Tendo helping him off the couch. The three of them walking towards the room where the judge is. He was vaguely aware he was swearing the rest of his life to Newt. It was as if he was watching the television show “Big math dork who has unrequited crush marries annoying handsome man he has a crush on because the other man wants kids”.

 

Suddenly he was snapped back to reality and out of the dreamlike state with a bucket of cold water on his head. But instead of cold water, it was Newt swinging him back and pressing their lips together.

 

“ _Just like that one picture”_ Hermann could feel Newt's thoughts. Tentatively he began to kiss back until Newton pulled them both back up. Tendo wolf-whistled at them. Newton was wildly grinning, blushing and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hermann burst out into laughter, holding Newt for support.

 

“We did it! We're married! “ Newt exclaimed jumping up and down.

 

“Indeed you are lover boys” Tendo chimed in, striding over to pat both of them be on the back.

 

“Will you be joining us for a celebratory dinner, Mr. Choi?” Hermann asked trying to regain his calm demeanor, but failing to restrain the huge, tooth grin on his face.

 

“We gotta get the kids first” Newt jokingly elbowed him in the side.

 

“Of course! Allison and I will be coming too, I might be late though. They still haven't fixed all the airports” He shrugged.

 

“Our first family dinner! You, me, our kids, Uncle Tendo and Auntie Allison!” Newt nearly yelled.


End file.
